


Folded

by Orangeships



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeships/pseuds/Orangeships
Summary: Prompt: Sebastian and Ciel try out a blindfold for the first time.





	Folded

Sebastian ached with the need to feel Ciel’s hands on his skin. The demon’s own hands were bound tight with one of his master’s silk ties, and although he could break free from his bonds anytime he’d like, he kept still. He could rip off the damn blindfold as well, yet it sat over his eyes and obstructed his view of his beautiful master.

One of the best parts of their games, there were many, was watching Ciel’s emotions break through his defenses and rise to show on his flustered face. Now all Sebastian saw was the black cloth that smelt heavily of a certain arrogant brat. The scent alone was driving him insane. 

He wanted to move his hips, to push his neglected cock against something, preferably Ciel’s little mouth, but the order was to kneel and stay. Sebastian, despite his demonic nature, could be an obedient pet. Still, he couldn’t resist the growl that fought its way past his lips. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” The words were whispered, inaudible to human ears, but Sebastian heard them loud and clear. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, breathe ragged. It had been so long since Ciel had touched him. “All you have to do is say it.” 

Sebastian knew that wasn’t true. If voicing his desires was all he had to do, he would be spent by now. What Ciel really wanted was for him to beg, and Sebastian, being a stupidly prideful creature, gritted his teeth instead. 

The boy was making his way around the room, edging towards the bed in the center. Sebastian could hear Ciel’s soft footsteps, a sad attempt at being quiet. All the blindfold really did was prohibit him from seeing Ciel with his eyes. For a demon, there were a dozen other ways to see. The boy’s quickening pulse, for example, and his sharp intakes of breath whenever he saw something he liked. 

He was close enough now that Sebastian could feel the heat radiating off his skin, could smell his arousal. 

“Focus on me,” he needlessly commanded. Didn’t he know he was already all that Sebastian focused on? Even when they weren’t in bed-

“Oh,  _ fuck.”  _

Ciel let out a breathy chuckle. How cruel his master was, Sebastian thought. The small hand around his cock resumed its movement, stroking up and down the length of Sebastian's arousal.

The demon did his best to hold back his moans, not wanting to give Ciel the added pleasure of having won. He tried his best to maintain his composure, the ever perfect butler. 

“Master…” Little good that did. Ciel led Sebastian to sit on the edge of the bed. He then slipped to his knees and used his hands to spread apart Sebastian's thighs. 

“Do you want to see me, Sebastian?” His warm breath caused Sebastian’s cock to grow even harder, precum leaking from the flushed tip. Ciel liked the reaction, smirking devilishly as he pressed his lips to the underside of the cock.

He kept his eyes on his demon, even though Sebastian still had the blindfold on. Moaning lewdly, Ciel dragged the tip of his tongue up his butler’s erection before lapping at the beads of precum. 

He took the cock into his mouth at a frustrating pace, much too slow for Sebastian's liking. But Ciel's tongue was delightfully torturous as it swirled around the tip of his cock. Sebastian wanted to tangle his fingers in the boy's hair, to see those eyes full of mischief and hunger looking up at him. He hated the blindfold. 

“Sit back on the bed.” Sebastian did his best to follow his master’s command, gracefully plopping down on Ciel's silk sheets and maneuvering until he was leaning against the headboard. 

He must have already prepped himself, Sebastian realized when Ciel straddled his lap. The boy whimpered when his demon’s cock pushed against his hole, stretching him wider than his fingers could. Ciel dropped his head on Sebastian's chest, crying out the demon’s name as he took his length deeper. 

“Take the handcuffs off, Master.” Sebastian said through gritted teeth. A few seconds passed by before Sebastian realized Ciel hadn't heard him, too lost in his own pleasure to pay much attention to the unsated demon beneath him. “Ciel,” Sebastian growled out. He refocused his senses, listening carefully to Ciel's pulse until he could vaguely make out the boy's position.

Sebastian turned his head and sunk his teeth into his master’s slender neck. Ciel screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, nails scraping at Sebastian's shoulders. 

“One,” he said after he'd gathered his breath. Still riding slowly on Sebastian's cock, Ciel cupped the demon’s face and brought their foreheads together. “Pick one.” 

“Blindfold.” The offending cloth was torn off immediately and casted aside. Ciel pressed their lips together, whining as he fucked himself on his demon’s cock. 

Sebastian knew he'd picked right. His master always looked so delicious like this, a perfect little whore. Now that he could see, Sebastian noticed the blood pooling on Ciel's neck. He lapped at it, kissing the wound gently. 

“Ah, faster, Sebastian,” Ciel moaned, arms wrapping around Sebastian's neck. 

“You're the one in control here, young master,” Sebastian teased. Ciel pulled on his hair, tilting back the demon’s head. 

“Then take off the cuffs and fuck me.” 

If he regretted the demand, it did not show on his face. If anything, the Earl of Phantomhive seemed to enjoy being brutally fucked very much. Sebastian had flipped them so that he knelt over Ciel, the boy's legs draped beautifully over his shoulders. 

Ciel's thighs were already covered in bite marks and bruises from all their other nights, but Sebastian bite a fresh one into his calve anyway. 

“You're mine,” the demon growled, eyes lit up to match the burning contract mark on his hand. 

“All yours. Fuck, Sebastian. Just keep fucking me like that.” As always, the demon did as his master commanded. If he couldn't even give his master immense pleasure, what sort of butler would he be?  

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @orangeships


End file.
